filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Filmgeschichte
In Bearbeitung Die 'Filmgeschichte '''zeichnet die Entwicklung des Films nach. Dabei werden sowohl die frühesten technischen Entwicklungen als auch die heutigen stilitischen Weiterenwicklungen betrachtet. Dabei werden teilweise auch Themen auch aus der politischen, der moralischen und der ästhischen Sicht betrachtet. Die Vorreiter des Films Hauptartikel: Die Vorreiter des Films Auf Grund von archälogischen Funden in Schahr-e Suchte wird vermutet dass die erste Form der Animation bereits ''3200 Jahre vor Christus stattfunden hat. CHTHO produces documentary on world’s oldest animation. Tehran Times. 04-03-2008. Später wurden in Griechischen Theatern mehrere Dramen aufgeführt, die von Dichtern und Philosophen inszeniert wurden. Hieraus entwickelte sich die Technik des Mise en scène die auch für die Produktion von Filmen eingesetzt wurde. Anthemius of Tralles entwickelte bereits im 6 Jahrhundert die erste Form der Camera obscura die durch mehrere Entwickler wie Giambattista della Porta weiterentwickelt wurde. Alistair Cameron Crombie, Science, optics, and music in medieval and early modern thought,S.205 Im Jahre 1826 entstand die erste Fotografie der Welt was die Entwicklung der Filmtechnik weiterbrachte. Birth of Cinema Während der 1830er Jahre entstanden mehrere Erfindungen, die dem menschlichen Auge eine Bewegung vorgaukelten hierbei ist unter anderem das Stroboskop von Simon von Stampfer, das Phenakistoscope von Joseph Plateau und das Zoetrope von William Horner zu nennen. 1877 bekam Eadweard Muybridge den Auftrag die Bewegung eines trabenden Pferdes festzuhalten um dessen Bewegungsmuster analysieren zu können. So entstand mit Sallie Gardner at a Gallop der erste Film der Filmgeschichte. Hierfür verwendete er 24 Stereoscopic Kameras mit denen er die Bewegung festhielt und diese mit dem Zoopraxiskop schnell hinter ander laufen lief. Clegg, Brian (2007). The Man Who Stopped Time. Joseph Henry Press. ISBN 978-0-309-10112-7. Bis zur ersten tatsächlich bewegten Aufnahme vergingen seit der Produktion des ersten Films 11 Jahre, hier schuf Louis Le Prince mit der Roundhay Garden Scene den ersten Dokumentarfilm. Wenig später schuf er den Film Man Walking Around A Corner der mit einer 16-Objektiv-Kamera entstanden ist. Die Experimentale Phase der Filmgeschichte 1889 entwickelte William Friese-Greene die Chronophotographic Camera die am 21. Juni des gleichen Jahres unter der Nummer 10131 patentiert wurde. Die erste öffentliche Vorführung wurde mit einer geringen Bildrate und einer schlechten Qualität vorgeführt, was dazu führte, dass er die Rechte an seiner Kamera an Thomas Edison verkauft hat. Braun, Marta, Picturing Time: The Work of Etienne-Jules Marey (1830–1904) (Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1992/ISBN 0-226-07173-1), p. 190; Robinson, David, From Peepshow to Palace: The Birth of American Film (New York and Chichester, West Sussex: Columbia University Press, 1997/ISBN 0-231-10338-7), S. 28. Thomas Edison entwickelte zusammen mit William K. L. Dickson die besser ausgereifte Technik der Kinetograph der 1891 patentiert wurde. Einer der ersten Testfilme aus dem Black Maria Studio wie die Filmwerkstatt der Edison Manufacturing Company war der Kurzfilm Monkeyshines. Die erste erfolgreiche Aufführung eines Filmes des Studios war Dickson Greeting der in einem Club der Club der National Federation of Women's ''vorgeführt wurde. Bericht über Dickson Greeting in der New York Sun am 28. Mai 1891 Auf der ''World's Columbian Exposition ''des Jahres 1893 präsentierte Eadweard Muybridge erstmals kostenpflichtig mit dem Zoopraxiskop die Reihe The Science of Animal Locomotion was im Grunde als erste kommerzielle Kinovorstellung der Welt bezeichnet werden kann. Clegg, Brian (2007). ''The Man Who Stopped Time. Joseph Henry Press. ISBN 0-309-10112-3. Referenzen Kategorie:Zeitliche Einordnung